


Hug

by jack merridontme (luckystrike)



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Modern AU, The gays are in their late teens here, bill finally gets a character tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrike/pseuds/jack%20merridontme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a cool guy, Bill felt pretty warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

He’s so warm, Robert muses suddenly, ensconced as he was in the other boy’s embrace. Although neither Bill’s warmth nor Robert’s realization are new information; after all, falling into the blond’s arms was steadily becoming a pastime of his. (It was way more favorable than falling flat on his face, anyway.)

Of course, when he tells Bill of his recent rumination, the taller boy just blinks then chuckles softly, a small release of air that ruffles Robert’s hair a bit; a quiet, endearing sound that makes his heart do somersaults.

Robert (albeit reluctantly) disentangles himself from Bill’s arms to pout and barely manages to suppress his smile when Bill asks, “Pattinson, did you just call me hot?”

It doesn’t take long for the grin to take over (just like it didn’t take long for Robert to admit he’d fallen for this insufferable prat.)

He can’t help it, really, not when Bill looks just as charmed as Robert himself does; with jade eyes wide over his sunglasses, the corners of his mouth upturned in a grin of bemusement and enchantment.

"Maybe." Robert laughs, mainly to distract herself from how damn _cute_ Bill’s being. “In fact, I think you’re spiking a temperature there. Wouldn’t hurt to check, though.”

Robert slowly wraps his arms around Bill’s neck and presses their foreheads together in a pretense of gauging Bill’s temperature—not that Robert’s fooling anyone.

A prominent blush spreads on Bill’s cheeks, and wow, even when Rob’s trying his hand at being smooth and pulling ‘da moves’, his boyfriend is being a total dork.

Bill honestly wouldn’t prefer it any other way.

"Your verdict, doctor?" He snakes an arm around Robert’s waist to pull him closer.

Humming thoughtfully, Robert nuzzles his nose against Bill’s. “You’re gonna need some tender loving care to get rid of this fever, Mister.”

"And you’re fully qualified to give it?" The teasing lilt to Bill’s tone shouldn’t be adorable, Robert thinks, it shouldn’t.

"Only one way to find out." With that, Robert leans up and presses their mouths together, thinking that the heat Bill’s kisses left were just as enjoyable as the warmth emanating from his embrace.

(Though nobody ever said Robert couldn’t have the best of both worlds.)

 

 

 


End file.
